Jumpscare: A five nights's at Freddy's Fanfiction
by FNAFMCPE4152
Summary: A girl named Jennifer Bridger as a five year old girl loves going to the local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She vows to be the only human on the band, but when she does work their in the future, a Jumpscare changes it all, she will have a hero, an enemy, and a best friend. Can she complete her vow as a child? Does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl at the age of five screamed excitedly as her family reached the local pizzeria. "Mommy hurry!" she said excitedly. "Jenny hold on, we'll be there soon enough. " her mom said. Jenny squirmed inside her car seat. Her long black ponytail was tucked underneath her Freddy Fazbear hat, brought brand new from their last visit. She especially liked Foxy. Foxy was her favorite. As they pulled into the small parking lot, and saw the small sign across the building that said Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Jenny smiled happily and screeched once more. "Mommy come on!" She said, urging her mother to get a parking space, and fast. They pulled into a small spot, between an old truck and a minivan. Jenny jumped out of the car, calling for her mother to come. She grabbed her mom's hand, and pulled."Jenny," her mother warned. "But mom..." Jenny said. "No. Wait patiently." Jenny's warm hand tugged at the cold metal of the door, and her mom pushed it open for her. There they were, the band. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood on the stage, all smiling at her, and there was Foxy, hiding behind the curtains of his cove, of course, out if order. Her mother never told her why, she just told her to avoid that area. Jenny's bright green eyes sparkled, and she smiled largely. "Mommy, can I go play now?" She asked. "Stay where I can see you," her mother replied. Jenny ran up to the stage and stared eagerly into the eyes of all the animatronics. "I'm going to work here one day," she vowed. "I'll be the drummer in your band! The only human on stage." She swear she saw Bonnie's eyes look down at her and wink.


	2. Chapter 2: The job

Jennifer Bridger awoke to her beeping alarm. It was 9pm. She was trying to catch some extra Z's, for she now worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The night shift. Of course she was excited for this new job, she had been a fan ever since she was little. Her last visit had been at 10 years old. She was 16 now. She just needed a job for some money to save for college, witch would only be a few years. The money was enough to sustain herself for a while, even at minimum wage. She had received an email about the pizzeria hiring, and quickly accepted the job. They had asked her one question, do you really want this job? Of course she had said yes, what was she supposed to say? And they said, OK your hired. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and got up to take a quick shower. Not that she would need one, she would be in an office until 6 AM anyway, but the warm water helped to wake her up. Getting dressed, she was required to wear a gray/teel one piece outfit, like a long sleeve shirt and pants connected, and a small badge that said security. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail, and glanced at her old Freddy hat hanging on her bed. "What the heck," she muttered, and put it on.


	3. Chapter 3: Her old friends, or not

She opened the door of her small red Ford, and climbed inside. She turned the air conditioning on high, and turned the radio up to soothe her nerves. She didn't know why she was nervous, what could go wrong? She backed the small car out of the driveway and set of down the road. It only took her about 10 minutes to get there, so she could take her time. Secretly, she couldn't wait to see the animatronics again. She would have to take a peek at Foxy going in. She pulled in to the familiar driveway she knew so well, from her many visits as a child. Still, having just gotten her drivers license, It was rather hard to park in the parallel spot for security. She breathed deep in and out to soothe her nerves. She wondered why she felt so nervous. What could possibly go wrong? That was right. Nothing. All she had to do was stare at some cameras during the night. She opened her car door, and felt a blast of warm air. There was her boss, Mr. Fazbear, at the door. "Hello Jennifer!" Cried the 65 year old man. "I remember now, you used to come here as a kid, didn't you?" He asked. Jennifer, being as shy as she was, simply nodded and smiled sheepishly. "See you tomorrow morning!" He shouted. Jenny grasped the warm door handle, and remembered the day when her mom used to have to open it for her. She smiled. Many she would even be the drummer girl. She looked inside, and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends please?

There stood all her old friends, Bonnie, Freddy,and Chica, all frozen in position. Foxy was tucked away in his cove. 11:45. Enough time to have a peep around. She just stood there, remembering the smell of the old place, greasy pizza and gym socks. Discusting. She walked quietly to the stage. She was the only one here. She looked up into Bonnie's eyes. She moved over to Chica, and touched her cold yellow metal. She smiled into Freddy's warm Brown eyes. She walked over to the other side of the room. Foxy. Foxy, Foxy, Foxy. Long ago, when she was only 6 years old, on her final visit, this was what happened.

Flashback:

There they were, the darned boys. Kicking at Foxy's legs, they laughed and called him a wimpy horrible pirate. Foxy was dented enough. Jenny ran up to the boy's and yelled back off, despite her mother's orders to stay away from that area. Foxy growled and leaned down, and before history could repeat itself, Jenny ran in front of Foxy and pushed him back. Foxy had obeyed quietly. Jenny had held on a minute longer than she needed to, finally having met her best friend.

Jenny remembered that moment clearly, and pushing back the curtain she looked at Foxy. He was more beat up than ever now. He had a bent snout. It was flat. She sighed sadly, and now made her way down to the office. The hallway was a mess. But that was nothing compared to the office.


	5. Chapter 5: Never in 1,000 years

The right door which she. Was entering from, was dented and bent, papers were strewn all over the office desk, and in the middle, contend to a charger, was a small tablet. There was a computer in the corner, and a black chair in the middle. There was a cupcake in the corner. It had eyeballs. Freaky. The fan whirred in the background. She had a seat. Right in time to, 12:01.

She still couldn't shake off that nervous feeling. Chills crept down her spine. How cheesy. She blamed it on the fan. She picked up the small tablet and turned it on. As it was reviving, the phone rang. Um, hello? Hello? Um, welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Um, I'm here to help you on your first night, Jenny stopped listening. The tablet had turned on. She could view every camera in the pizzeria. Except for one that was audio only. She supposed it was the kitchen. Now, I want you to forget any rumors you might have heard about the place, the man on the phone said. Phone guy, she would call him. She glanced at the cupcake in the corner. She would call it Carl. 2 am. There was a rustling, and a squawk. She checked the cameras. Chica was now in the party room. She didn't know they could move at night. Now the animatronics do get a bit quirky at night phone guy said. Too late, Jennifer thought. But if I was forced to sing the same songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath, I'd be a bit quirky at night too. Too late for that too, she thought. She checked the monitor nervously. Every animatronic was gone except for Freddy! Foxy had his head poking out of the curtains too. There was a groan outside her door. The door lights she thought! She tried one but it was disabled. Bonnies face loomed in the distance, no! She thought. There was a flash if red a purple, then nothing.


	6. All's fair in love and war, mostly love

Jenny closed her eyes. Pain. Aching, stabbing, white hot pain. Her body was paralysed. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't see, but all she knew was a weight. Her eyelids seemed to be glued together. Pain. Blackness.

Her eyelids felt pasted together. She struggled to open her eyes. There wasn't much light, as she expected. She did see one thing. Red. Blood. Foxy stood above her. "You're lucky to be alive now. I felt like I needed to wake you up before I killed you. Lucky you, I, am merciful. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't put you out of your misery!" Foxy yelled. "Because," she answered, "Because I am Jennifer Bridger." Foxy gasped. I knew it, he muttered. "Why couldn't I move?" She asked. It looked like only her chest was wounded. Bad. "Because Bonnie was on top of ye'" he muttered. "I rolled her off, because, well, you looked alot like Jenny." He murmered. If he could have blushed, he would have. Peeking around the room, Jenny recognised that she was in Pirates cove. "Why am I here?" She asked. She was very touched he had brought her here. "Because thar was no other safe place to take ye'", he said. "Is there a first aid box around here?" She asked. Foxy left the cove, and after much rummaging, returned with a first aid kit. "Never really learned how to use one of these," he said. "Here go like this," she instructed him take the cotton balls and dab up the blood, put peroxide on it, 'is it supposed to bubble like that?' Foxy had said, and wrap it in bandages. When he was done she was at least glad she was clean. Foxy had gone out to get her a clean Freddy Fazbear shirt from the counter, and she pulled it over her head with much difficulty. "Thanks Foxy, I gotta go she muttered tiredly, and she stood up shakily and left, ready for her next night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	7. Chapter 7: Revenge

Bonnie was angry. Bonnie had a bad temper, and finding that Foxy had saved the 'endo', he was not very happy. So Bonnie made a plan. He would kill the endo tonight, and no Fox would get in his way. Foxy had saved Bonnie's kill, something that should never happen.

Jenny pulled into the parking lot, 11:55, and ran right inside excitedly. She had supposed since Foxy was friendly, the rest must be too. I mean really, how could the most violent one be friendly, and all the others want to kill her? In college, she was getting her degree in mechanics. She had a surprise for Foxy. Let's just say she brought her toolbox, and some fabric. Tonight she walked in whistling, even Mr. Fazbear couldn't bring her down. "Very enthusiastic today, I see!" He had said smiling. She kept whistling. Dropping her tools off outside pirate's cove, she ran down to the securitynoffice to grab the monitor. She would not be taking Carl. That thing creeper her out more than any animatronic. Not that she was afraid of them anymore. She finally had the best friends she dreamed of as a kid. She was going to build a new animatronic soon. But first, to fix Foxy. She pulled back the curtains to Pirate's cove. "Foxy?" Foxy stirred and blinked. "Yes?" Can I turn you off for a moment?" She asked. "Why ye' be needin do that?" He asked. Thanks Foxy! She shut him off, and set to work. There was an angry scream in the distance. "FOXXYYYYY!"


	8. Chapter 8

Foxy stirred and opened his robotic eyes. He was warmer now, his metal was insulated. His jaw no longer hung down, and his teeth felt like cotton bits. He pulled one out. Oh wait they were. He put it back in and looked at his new smooth fur. "I talked with Mr. Fazbear," Jenny said. "You'll be performing again!" Foxy was speechless. He smiled. "I added new fur, replaced your sharp teeth with soft ones, fixed your voicebox and expanded your vocabulary. And I cleaned you up all over." With a baby wipe." She grinned. "And I oiled your parts." Foxy stood up. Each movement was quick and graceful. "Here are your lines for today. Memorize them." Foxy said, "Thank you." Jenny smiled. "Foxy, you were always my favorite."


	9. Chapter 9 Drummer girl and death

On the way to Foxy's cove, she picked up the monitor. She switched on the camera. Show stage. Freddy, Chica, no Bonnie. She cussed under her breath and ran faster. There was a groan in the corner, a creak, and an angry growl. A purple animatronic, with large ears. "Foxy saved you." It said. "You were my kill. I am known for my temper." Jenny's heart beat fast. "But there is no Foxy here to save you now. The fact that he got you, and got repaired?" Jenny grimaced. "What happened to Foxy?" Jenny asked. "When you are dead in the parts and service room too, you'll see." He growled. "I have a reason for you NOT to kill me." Jenny said. "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LISTEN TO SILLY REASONS!" Bonnie growled. He grabbed Jenny by the back of her Neck and pulled, dragging her across the floor. She screamed as loud as she could. There was a groaning in the parts and service room. Bonnie just laughed. "No," Jenny whispered weakly. There was Foxy, on the floor, all fur torn, teeth missing, eyepatch ripped off. An arm missing. Hearing her voice her stirred weakly on the floor, struggling to get up. He was on his feet. He growled and threw himself at Bonnie. "This girl is Jennifer Bridger!" He yelled on the way. Blackness. Nothing.


	10. Chapter 10 For better or worse

**I just wanted to say thank you all, many of you don't read this message anyway but, it really is amazing how a story just flows. You don't even know what happens. One more chapter, Epilouge! Ok Ill let you read now :).**

There was a blinding light. The sun. She wasn't in the parts and service room, she was on an ambulance chair. "She's awake," someone muttered. She tried to move. She couldn't. Her usually sleek black hair was caked in blood. She had multiple casts on, one on her arm, one hideous one on her Neck, a large bandage around her chest. She groaned. She had a cast on her ankle too. "Foxy," she muttered. She tried to sit up. A hand pushed her back down. "No doll," the person said. "You will be staying away from him for a while. "No... wasn't him... was Bonnie... dragged me... jumped...Foxy saved..." she was a to tired to speak. " please rest, you can tell us later." She saw Foxy inside, being wheeled away. "No," seeing Foxy gave her strength. "Don't take him away... Foxy saved me..." she said. "Stop the cart" the nurse said. Foxy stopped moving. "Leave the Fox. We gotta hear what this girl has to say." So slowly, with many breaks she recounted everything that had happened to her. " Could it be possible? Brain damage?" A man said. "No" Jenny said "... ask previous security guard." Jenny laid down her head, and rested.

She woke up, still in the ambulance. Everyone was talking outside. She grabbed the lucky wheelchair that was sitting in the corner and wheeled herself in to the small pizza place. How she got in there without being noticed is beyond me. Foxy was rested on pirate cove. "It's all my fault," Foxy said. "No it's not, I would have been dead along time ago if it weren't for you." Jenny said. The man came inside." He smiled and took Foxy away. For repairs.


	11. Epilogue: Happiness

There she was, Jennifer Bridger, handing out pizzas in the day time at Freddy Fazbears pizza. Bonnie had apologised many years ago, and she had yelled at him anyway. She went over to pirate cove, and watched the kids laughing and smiling as Foxy preformed. "Now Foxy, that's not the story, I was there!" She yelled she had put on her pirate hat and was using a foam sword."Aye, lass, you were there too," Foxy said. "And she stabbed his shirt with her mighty sword, and shoved him overboard!" The kids oohed and ahhed. "And ye' be next!" She shouted at them, swinging her sword around. She was now the guardian of pirate cove, she preformed with Foxy there, Monday through Wednesday, and Thursday Friday and Saturday, she was a guest drummer on stage. She had forgotten her college degree to work here. She even did the repairs. And at that moment, she couldn't have been happier as she kissed pirate Foxy on the cheek.


End file.
